


So it begins

by DawnlitWaters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John Watson's Blog, POV John, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnlitWaters/pseuds/DawnlitWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and John Watson's blog come back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So it begins

Greg leads them under the tape, across the street, through the side gate and into the garden, rubbing his hands with cold or glee (it’s hard to distinguish his own interpretation from reality just at present, as if he’s inside one of his own stories, because it feels like that, being back to _this_ , their special, shared brand of adventure yarns. He’s visited his fictional reimaginings so much over the last three years, so he hardly dares believe this is real, that he’s been granted another, new flight of fancy, that the author of John Watson’s blog will write again. He imagines the fans and believers all over the world who will leap in their seats when they see that he’s updated, and he’s with them, in that moment of joy and anticipation, he’s living it first, here, _now,_ so he can gift it to them later. He, John Watson, is here, _now_ , _with Sherlock_ , following him through the gate and past the washing line, turning the page and waiting for the story to begin.)

He can’t yet shake the feeling that one morning he’ll look up from his blog and find Sherlock will be gone again.

It’s their first case back as Sherlock and John, John and Sherlock.

Sherlock grins at him and opens his mouth.

John holds his breath.


End file.
